A conventional connector including a socket having a socket main body and socket-side terminals disposed in the socket main body and a header including a header main body and header-side terminals disposed in the header main body is known (for example, refer to PTL 1).
In PTL 1, the socket is engaged with the header to cause corresponding terminals to electrically contact each other, thereby electrically connect circuit patterns of a circuit board to each terminal.
A connector in which groups each including a socket-side terminal and a header-side terminal electrically connected to the socket-side terminal is known.
The groups of the terminals are generally used as signal terminals to which a signal line is connected. But a part of the groups of the terminals may be used as a power source terminal to which a power source line is connected.